The present invention relates to a computerized tomographic system in which a frame bearing an X-ray tube can be continuously rotated.
The computerized tomography machine is now an indispensable diagnostic machine in radiology. To photograph the mutually-continuous slices of a subject (patient) by a conventional third-generation computerized tomographic system, X-rays are irradiated upon the slices, without moving the subject bed, until the end of each scanning period. The subject bed is moved at the end of each scanning period to take the photograph of the next slice. For that reason, the downtime between the scanning of each slice cannot be eliminated. Therefore, it takes long time to take all the necessary photographs by the conventional tomographic system, presenting problems for the users of the system.
If the photography time is shortened, the period of restraint on the subject is reduced, which results in increasing the number of photographed subjects. Therefore, it is economically important to shorten the photographing time.